


I LOVE YOU..... Idiot

by NaluFanForLife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaluFanForLife/pseuds/NaluFanForLife
Summary: An accidentally spoken sentence from Lucy caused a misunderstanding between our favourite Dragon slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage. Will Lucy mend her broken friendship? Or will she get something more?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 52





	I LOVE YOU..... Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Wattpad and now edited. Enjoy!

It was a normal day in Magnolia..... well as normal as the noisy Fairy tail guild can be. Gray and Gajeel were having a fight since Natsu had not yet arrived, Reedus was drawing the fight, Wakaba and Macao were sitting in a table talking about youth. And the girls...

.....the girls, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Cana , were sitting in front of the bar, while Mira was serving their drinks, questioning a poor stellar mage.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" Lucy asked, blushing.

"Oh, come on!" Cana gave her a little slap on the back.

"Lu-chan, you can't lie to us!" Levy told her with a mischievous look.

"I-I'm not..." Lucy said nervously.

"A-A-Accept it, Lucy" Erza said, blushing

"We all know you have your thing for Natsu, I don't consider you my rival anyway" Juvia said smiling brightly.

"Love is so beautiful" Mira said smiling as she cleaned a mug.

"I have never been your rival!" Lucy shouted at Juvia.

"See? You are not denying that you have something for Natsu." Cana told her with a mischievous look.

"T-That's ... not ...." said Lucy, embarrassed.

"LU-CY" Cana spelled slowly

"I already told you...I don't like Natsu!" Lucy stood and screamed and the guild went silent. But Lucy was so embarrassed she didn't care.

"O-oi" Gray broke the silence and everyone looked at the door to see Natsu.

"N-Na..tsu" Lucy said blushing looking at him. Natsu just stared at the floor, not saying anything.

"I-I'm sor-" Lucy was interrupted by Natsu

"So...you didn't feel the same, huh?" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

"N-Natsu...?" Lucy looked at him, confused.

"Happy, let's go on a mission" Natsu said going out the guild.

"A-Aye" Happy said flying sadly behind him

"Natsu..." Lucy looked to the figure that was walking out the guild.

"L-Lu-chan... I'm sorry." Levy apologized.

''This is all my fault '' Lucy said, looking down.

"No, it's not. It's ours for pressuring you." Erza replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"B-But it's not like he feels something for me, right?... Why did he act like that?" Lucy asked with a confused yet blushing face.

"Even if he does or not, it changes nothing because you don't feel the same for him, right?" Mira asked her.

"I-I..." Lucy looked down, blushing.

"For now, you should apologized him, don't you think?" Levy told her, smiling.

"Juvia thinks you should tell him it was a misunderstanding." Juvia said.

"I don't even know how I'm gonna look at him..." Lucy replied lowering her head.

"So, you prefer to stay like that with him?" Lisanna asked.

"I...I don't...b-but he looked so...hurt." Lucy said.

"We are talking about Flamebrain here. He won't take it so serious." Gray added as he joined their conversation.

"Natsu..." Lucy said under her breath.

"Is that what you really feel? You really don't like him at all?" Cana asked impatiently.

"W-What?" Lucy faced her, blushing.

"Lucy, we all know how you feel about him. You should let him know it too." Erza replied.

"Natsu is slow in these things, but I'm sure he feels the same for you." Lisanna added, smiling.

"Stop covering your feelings, let him know them." Mira smiled to her.

"G-Guys..." Lucy smiled.

"Juvia believes you can do it, Lucy." Juvia told her.

''Thank you, minna!" Lucy told them, and ran out of the guild looking for Natsu.

"We made the correct thing, right?" Gray asked, looking at the door.

"They should be together, already. Half of my earnings are betted on them!" Cana said, smiling to the door.

"They needed this push" Mira smiled looking at the door too.

* * *

Upon leaving, Natsu said he would go on a mission with Happy, but this wasn't true. He told Happy he needed to be alone, so the exceed went to their home. When Lucy found him, he had his hands in his pockets looking at Lucy's window.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy called out to him as she ran towards him, but when Natsu heard her, he walked away.

"Natsu! Wait, please!" She screamed while running, but Natsu continued ignoring her.

''W-Wait!'' Lucy screamed again.

"Leave me alone, Lucy." Natsu said seriously, walking.

"Natsu!" Lucy suddenly grabbed hold of his scarf and pulled, making him stop.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu snapped, scaring Lucy.

"..." Lucy looked at him with scared, wide eyes. She couldn't even remember the last time he was angry at her.

"I'm sorry ... " Natsu said as he noticed the fear that Lucy had in her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." Natsu gave a sigh.

''N-No...I'm the one who should say sorry...'' Lucy lowered her face.

"..." Natsu looked at her without emotion, making Lucy feel helpless. She has never seen Natsu like this. He was always so lively.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Natsu" Lucy confessed, clutching her skirt with her hands.

"You don't need to apologize, that's how you feel, isn't it?" Natsu said and turned around to keep walking.

"H-Hey... I..." Lucy breathed, not being able to say form the right words.

Although he knew she was trying, he couldn't stand here and watch. He needed to get away now. It hurt too much.

"W-Wait...Natsu.." Lucy said with tears coming out.

Natsu hesitated before taking the next step, but continued on.

"You're an idiot!" Lucy said in tears, so softly that only his super hearing made him stop short.

"You're...AN IDIOT!" Lucy yelled with her face in tears.

Natsu turned around and saw Lucy's face. He was surprised that she was crying.

"A complete idiot..." Lucy said while cleaning her face with her fisted up hands.

"H-Hey ...W-What's going on...Y-You-" Natsu was about to say but was interrupted by Lucy.

''My heart beats wildly whenever when you're around and ... '' Lucy clutched the hem of her shirt while her tears were dropping again.

"W-What are you-" Natsu walked towards her, confused at her tears.

"Everytime you're around, I feel so safe. Whenever I'm sad you always make me smile, you're my hero...you ... you..." Lucy was talking fast as tears were dropping.

"L-Lu-" Natsu was walking to Lucy.

"Whenever I find you in my room, I yell at you, but I'm always so glad you're there. When you left me, I didn't stop thinking about you...And when you came back I was so happy...But you were the same...Because you weren't feeling the same as me..." Lucy was crying.

"H-Hey-" Natsu was just some steps from Lucy.

"You seem to not feel the same...I was the only one who was worried about this...I'm the only one who..." Lucy kept crying.

"I-I don't...understand..Lu-" Natsu looked down at the woman who was falling apart, not knowing if it was right to hug her right now or not.

"Because...Because you don't feel the same!" Lucy yelled and hit his chest, angry.

"W-what-" 

"I LOVE YOU...I love you, idiot!" Lucy kept hitting his chest. She was angry with herself.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered

"I'm so stupid..." Lucy said with a bitter sweet smiled with tears as she looked up at him.

Natsu stared at her brown eyes overflowing with tears, feeling both heartbroken at the sight yet elated at what she said.

"Say something! ... If you don't feel the same...Just say it.." Lucy yelled

"Yes, you're stupid." Natsu said, giving her a soft knock on her head.

"I ruined our friendship" Lucy told him, biting her lips.

"You haven't ruined our friendship, Lucy" Natsu smiled softly as he cleaned her face with his hands.

"Course I did" Lucy was about to say.

"Lucy I-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's ramble.

"I told you... that and you don't feel the same and now we will be awkward and then-"

"God, how dense _can_ you be" Natsu said with irritation.

"W-What?" Lucy asked confused

"I love you too, Lucy" Natsu said, grabbing her cheeks.

"W-Wait...W-What did you...just say?" Lucy stared at his eyes.

"I said... love you, too.'' Natsu hugged her.

"I-i this is some joke...I-" 

"I thought you didn't feel the same for me, and when I went to the guild today, you said it yourself. I wasn't angry at you. I just...I thought I didn't deserve you..." Natsu covered his face in her shoulder, blushing.

"S-So...y-you..."Lucy said blushing, hugging him back.

"I'm really sorry for leaving, Lucy." Natsu hugged her stronger.

Lucy felt heart beat faster if that was possible. They never talked about that year. It was just a given that she would forgive him, even if he said nothing. To think he thought he didn't deserve her because of that.... ''I-It's fin-" 

''It's not...You lost Aquarius, didn't you?...Then I left you by yourself... and then the guild... You have been so lonely, Lucy.'' Natsu said.

"How do you know that?..." Lucy looked down.

"You don't trust me anymore, do you?'' Natsu said with a sad tone.

"You're wrong. I didn't want to worry you. You've lost a loved one too. You don't have to suffer mine, too.'' Lucy put a hand on his cheek.

"But you suffered mine. We're supposed to support each other. We were supposed to be partners!" Natsu said as if to make a point.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Natsu." Lucy smiled to him.

"I shouldn't have gone... I missed you a lot." Natsu said, hugging her again.

"You did it for me, didn't you? You're stronger now, right?" Lucy said as an image of Future Lucy appeared in her mind.

"Y-Yes..b-but-" Natsu said, blushing.

"It's okay, I forgive you, Natsu." Lucy kissed his hair near her face.

"Thanks." Natsu smiled. "You know, I never stopped thinking about you either." Natsu ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at him, confused.

"I never thought you would feel the same." Natsu put his forehead with hers.

"But I do" Lucy put her hands behind his neck.

"I love you." Natsu said blushing.

"I love you too" Lucy kissed him suddenly, not caring who was watching. Natsu was surprised, but he slowly closed his eyes. He pulled away a few seconds later and glared at something behind Lucy's back.

"Are you guys going to keep watching the rest or what?" Natsu yelled while hugging Lucy.

"H-huh?" Lucy turned around to see the guild not-so-subtly hiding from them

"I've been smelling the whole guild for a while" Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head.

Lucy sighed. She had a crazy life -with really crazy friends- but she wouldn't change it for anything!


End file.
